


Five Secrets Maurice Is Hiding

by trascendenza



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Gen, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by planetgal471.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Secrets Maurice Is Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by planetgal471.

5\. Very occasionally, he likes something Chris plays on the radio.

4\. If he didn't know better—and he did, because any red-blooded American knew that what they did was an abomination against God, the state, and common human decency—he might think that Walt and Erick were actually pretty damn lucky to have found each other.

3\. He'd missed Holling more than he missed Shelly. (Man was a better conversationalist, that was for sure.)

2\. Space, to this day, still scared the living daylights out of him.

1\. He let Nikolai win their one-hundredth game. Ninety-nine games of trying to lull him into a false sense of security, but when the time came, he couldn't do it.


End file.
